Coming to America
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: This is about Inuyasha, gets to go to another world, To find his bride,but will his family approved, of the girl of his choice, or will they force him, to marry the girl, they want. Please read and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Coming to America

Let's begin.

As the Sun came up, Everyone in Africa, was cheering for joy, The Queen Izyoie and Her King, Were finally bless with a Son, they Called him Inuyasha.

As the Prince grew, He made great friends with Everyone in the castle,  
Sango was his Sister a half demon Princess, Dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, that sometimes look like gold too.  
She has normal ears like her mother, but still had her Fangs and Claws.

As the years went by, Sango was married on her 21st birthday, To a Prince name Miroku, who became great friends with Inuyasha, Now it was Inuyasha's turn to get married, and take over the family thrown.  
Sango was, now Queen over Miroku's lands.

Sesshomarou, Inuyasha's older brother, took over his Mother castle after she died, His father agree with her on her death bed,  
that they want to keep there kingdom's at peace, So in order to keep it that way, Sesshomarou married, the next princess from that kingdom, Princess Trista became his Queen.

Now they have three half demon children, 1 Son and 2 daughters, Name Rin, and Hotaru, And Mirashagi.

Rin was a mix, between her parents, She has her mothers black green mix hair color, her brown eyes, marking like her father and his ears.

Hotaru, was jet black raven hair color, with her Mothers eyes ruby red, and her fathers ears, with no markings.

There Son, was just like his father in every way, just no marking at all, beside to moon mark.  
Sango and Miroku, Children were name, Miki witch means, Beautiful princess.  
She has her Fathers black hair, her uncle Inuyasha's ears, but with a tail with blue eyes, and a star on her forehead instead of the moon.

There second child, Manami, witch means Loving beautiful, Has dark brown hair, with Blue eyes and a tail.  
And is also a twin, and the 3rd Mami, witch means True beauty, She was the very same has her sister, but has brown eyes instead of blue.

Then there 4th is there Son, Minoru meaning Truth. He looks more like his father, but has pointy ears like Sesshomarou.

Anyway back to the story.

The Morning came, today would be Inuyasha's 21st birthday. And also has to meet his bride to be.

As the Kings royal helper walk into the Prince's royal bedroom, A few more people Gartner around the Princes bed.  
As the Violins played.

Inuyasha, woke up to the morning light with a smile on his face.

Good morning, Your highness, Spoke up Takeshi. Good Morning, Replied Inuyasha with a nod of the head.  
Good morning, Your highness, Spoke Tamiko. As he nodded to everyone in the room.

Happy Birthday, Prince Inuyasha, Spoke up Takeshi. Yes, it is my birthday isn't it, Replied Inuyasha happy.

As they bathed the prince, He sat wounding, if there was ever going to be a great deal of passion in his life.

Your highness, you must be very happy about today, Spoke Takeshi. Why is that? Asks Prince Inuyasha.  
Today, You meet your bride to be, Replied Takeshi. Well I'm curious, but how can a Man get excited about a woman, he's never even met, Spoke Prince Inuyasha.

As he sat down to eat with his parents, He felt unless at times.

He sure is quite this morning, Do you think something bugging him, Spoke Inutaisho.  
He looks sad, Replied Izyoie.  
Is everything alright, My Son? Asks Inutaisho. Yes Father, I'm just fine, Replied Inuyasha with his normal attitude. Son please, I am more then just the ruler of these lands, I'm also a concern Dad, Spoke Inutaisho.

Well Father...! One minute, Father Spoke Inuyasha. What is he doing? Asks Inutaisho. It looks like, He's coming down here to talk to us, Replied Izyoie.

Wait right there Inuyasha, Called out His Father. Rose Bearers...! Yelled Inutaisho.  
Now come sit My son, Spoke Inutaisho. What is it, You like to speak to us about? Asks Izyoie.

Well first of all, Father it's things like this, Spoke Inuyasha pointing to the rose petals. What the matter My son, Your son of the King, Why shouldn't you walk the rose petals? Asks Izyoie smiling.

But mother, I would still be the Son of the king, with or without the roses, Replied Inuyasha. Then let it be settle...! Yelled Inutaisho.

From this very moment on, if anyone throws roses at my son feet, will answer to me, Spoke Inutaisho.

Father it's not just about that, it's about everything, The cooking, The pampering, The dressing,  
The bathing, well I kind of like the bathing park, but the point is, I would like to take care of myself, cook for myself, Dress myself, Says Inuyasha.

And why can't I find my own Wife? Asks Inuyasha. Ah...! So that's, what this is about, Replied Inutaisho.  
Inuyasha, We gone though a great deal of trouble in selecting a very find wife, Scent she was born, She's been taught to walk, and speak like a queen, Spoke Inutaisho.

But what if I don't love her? Asks Inuyasha. It is normal, to feel nervous about meeting your Queen, Replied Inutaisho. When I first met your father, I was terrified, Spoke Izyoie. I must it met, I was frightened too, Replied Inutaisho.

I understand Father, but I want a woman to love me for who I am, not for what I am, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Yes and who are you? Asks Inutaisho. I am a Man who has never tied, his own shoes before, Replied Inuyasha.

Wrong your a prince, who never tied his own shoes before, Believe Me, I tied my shoes once,  
it was an overrated experience, Says Inutaisho with a serious face.

As the doors open wide.

Good morning, Your highnesses, it's another beautiful day in Africa, Spoke up Prince Brandon.  
And what is it now Brandon? Asks Inutaisho. Good morning your grace, Spoke Brandon trying to flatter the Queen.

Brandon don't you have somewhere, you should be? Asks Izyoie. Yes I do, I was just about to take the birthday boy, here for his daylily work out, Spoke Brandon smiling.

Excuse Me Father, Mother, Spoke up Inuyasha bowing to them. Have a good day my Son, Says Izyoie.

Has both boys left.

Inuyasha, what happen to the rose bearers? Asks Brandon. There gone, because I ask father to let me have some space, Replied Inuyasha.

As they went on talking about everything. While they were practicing fighting skills.

Whack...! Slam...! Has both Brandon and Inuyasha, fought with there swords.

So you say you won't have a woman to obey your every conman, but you rather have, a woman with an opinion...! Yelled Brandon.

As he attack Inuyasha, with his sword. Only dogs are train to obey, If you truly love your wife, You will respect her opinion, Replied Inuyasha blocking his attack.

As they spared for a while. Inuyasha, got Brandon down on his back.

So you'd share your bed and fortune, with a beautiful fool? Asks Inuyasha with a serious face.  
That's the way, it's always has been, with Men of power, it's tradition, Inuyasha it's apart of are history has Princes, Replied Brandon.

You must Remember that time, have change, Brandon and I believe it's time for a change in history, Spoke Inuyasha. As the workout was finish, Inuyasha was dressing for the night. Tonight He meets, His Bride to be.

So what will Inuyasha, Do will he be pleased with his bride or disappointed, Keep reading and find out. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with the boys fighting, now is the celebration of the party. so let's continue, with where we left off at.

Has everyone, line up in the great hall, waiting for the courtship to begin.

Your highness, I'm Kernel Higashi, and today with your blessing, I offer my daughter to your Son, Spoke Higashi.  
You, have my blessing, let the courtship begin, Spoke up Inutaisho.

move out of the way, Spoke up a big woman. Greetings great prince, entering Kagome, Higashi, Says the woman.

Has a few dancers, started dancing around like crazy.

Brandon, was checking out, the girls. Now that's sexy Whispered Brandon.  
Can't you keep it, in your pants for 10 minutes, Whispered Inuyasha.

As Kagome, walk down to stand next to her Father. Inuyasha look Kagome, up and down.  
Kagome has Brown chocolate eyes, Raven color hair, fair sink She was beautiful.

Kagome, stop beside her father. Inuyasha, walk over to her.

May, I have a word, with you, Alone, Asks Inuyasha. Alright, if that is your wish, Replied Kagome.

As they walk into another room to talk.

Is something wrong, Your highness?Asks Kagome. No...! not really, Replied Inuyasha.  
Am, I not everything, you'd wish for Me to be? Asks Kagome.

Oh...! No your fine, your very beautiful, but it's just, if were going to be married, i'd like for us, to talk,  
To get to know, one another, sent we, will be spending are, lifes together, Spoke Inuyasha.

Ever scent, I was born, I've been train to serve you, Spoke Kagome.  
I know this, but I'd like to know, what you like, Says Inuyasha.  
Like, what kind of music, do you like? Asks Inuyasha. Whatever, you like, Replied Kagome.

I know, what i like, what I'm, asking is what do, you like? Asks Inuyasha losing his temper.  
Like, do you have a favorite, food? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, Replied Kagome. Great, what is it? Asks Inuyasha.

whatever, kind of food you like, Replied Kagome. I want, is to know about, you, what do you like...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
Kagome, didn't like his temper.

The only thing, I love to do, is Read books, But i love everything, the same thing as you,  
but, i serve you, my lord, Replied Kagome.

This is impossible, Spoke Inuyasha. Look I order you, from hear on out, not to obey me, Spoke Inuyasha.  
No...! Replied Kagome.

So your saying, no matter what, i tell you to do, your going to do it? Asks Inuyasha. Yes your highness, Replied Kagome.  
Bark like a dog, Says Inuyasha. Bark...! Bark..! Barking out Kagome.  
A Big dog, Spoke up Inuyasha. Woof...!Woof...! as Kagome continue these sounds.

Jump on 1 leg, Spoke Inuyasha. Woof...! woof...! Says Kagome, has she jump on 1 leg. Act, like an ape, Says Inuyasha.  
As she, continue to make, a fool of herself, Inuyasha gave up.

Ah...! I see your, getting along, Spoke up Inutaisho. Excuse us, Kagome, Replied Inuyasha.

Father About this wedding, Spoke Inuyasha. Come, let's go for a walk, Replied Inutaisho.  
Time sure does go fast, it seem like only yesterday, you were only, a baby and now your a  
man about to be married, Spoke Inutaisho.

Father, I'm not sure I'm ready, Says Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I know we've never talk about this before, but i thought you had  
sex with your bathers, I know I do, Spoke Inutaisho.

Yes I have, with Kikyo mostly, but not anymore, I want a real woman, I want real love, Replied Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, Kagome will be a wonderful wife, Replied Inutaisho.

It's not about that Father, I want more, It's just I'm, 21 years old, I've never once, left Africa, see the world for myself, Spoke Inuyasha.  
So...! that's it...! You want to soil, your royal oats...! Yelled out Inutaisho, Happy voice. No father, Replied Inuyasha.

No your right, go get out, See the world and see what experiences there is out there, and in 40 days you'll come home  
and marry Kagome, Says Inutaisho. But father, Replied Inuyasha.  
It's decided Inuyasha, Spoke Inutaisho.

As he walk back into the main hall.

Excuse me, this wedding will continue within 40 days, you may go home now goodnight, Spoke up Inutaisho.  
Takeshi, pack the royal bags, Says Inutaisho.

This is the end this chapter. sorry for taking so long on, the update, but here is chapter 2, this story will, be continue soon. please review. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with Inuyasha's Father, allowing his Son, to get out and see the world. so let's continue, with where we left off at.

This is a wonderful idea, Think about all, the beautiful woman, 40 days of it, this is wonderful news, Says Brandon smiling.  
Brandon you must never tell anyone, about what i'm about to do, Spoke up Inuyasha.

What are you talking about? Asks Brandon. I'm going to go, find my own Queen, Replied Inuyasha.  
What wrong with the one, you've got now, tell me, when you seen her, you didn't want to rip her clothes off, right there and then, Says Brandon.

I want a woman, who going to entertain me, with more then just her body, To make me feel, more then just honry, Replied Inuyasha.

But such a big world, Were would you find such a woman, Asks Brandon.  
Ummm...! in a America, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Well, there's two different places with possibilities of brides for you, Lost Angelas or New York, Spoke Brandon.

Umm...! let's flip a coin, Heads New York, Tails Lost Angela's, Says Inuyasha.  
Flip...! We go to New York, Spoke both guys, at the same time.

And with that, they were off to America, to fine Inuyasha's bride.

But where will, we find such a girl? Asks Brandon. Um...! Queens Replied both boys.

As they sat on the plane, waiting for it to land. Inuyasha was thinking to himself.  
I hope, i can find someone, Whispered Inuyasha. Don't hold your breath, Replied Brandon about to fall asleep.

Would you, guys like something to drink? Asks the Flight attend. Just some White wine, Spoke Brandon.  
Can I get you anything? Asks Sakura. Umm...! Just something light, for right now,  
So i'll just have Cherry coke for now, Replied Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha, took out a book to learn to speak English.  
Within an hour, Inuyasha learn a hole new language.

Then again being a prince, he was force into learning new Languages, for speaking to people.

This is the campton speaking, buckle up your seatbelts, were going to be landing now, Spoke up the Campton.  
Ahhh...! so tried, are we there already? Asks Brandon.  
You slept through the hole flight, Replied Inuyasha, putting his books away.

Wait, were you reading? Asks Brandon. Yeah so what, big deal, Spoke Inuyasha. Why were you reading for? Asks Brandon.  
I was reading a language book, so i can speak these americans languages, Replied Inuyasha.  
I don't understand you sometimes, Spoke Brandon.

Finally, the plane finally landed.

Were, Here...!Yelled out Inuyasha. Yes but stay close, Replied Brandon.  
Don't worry about me, I can protect myself, Replied Inuyasha growling. Whatever, Spoke Brandon.

Remember Brandon, No one can know who I am while were here, No one can know that i'm a prince, Says Inuyasha.  
Alright fine, not a word from me, no one will know who you are, Replied Brandon.

Stop...! Yelled out Inuyasha, stepping out into the street to stop a cab.

You idiot, you don't just walk, out into the street...! Yelled the man. Take us to Queens, Replied Inuyasha.  
Are you sure, you want to go to Queens, Rich guys like you, should be in the Rich part of town, like the Palace hotel, Spoke the Man.

The Palace sounds good, take us there, Spoke Brandon.  
No...! dam it...! I said I want to go to Queens, were not rich, were normal African students, Spoke Inuyasha with his temper raising.

Whatever you say pal, What part of Queens do you want? Asks the driver.

Take us to the most conman parts, Replied Inuyasha.  
That's easy, if there one thing, Queens has is a lot of conman parts, Says the Driver Nicholas.

As they got, drop off, they walk over to the buildings.

Wow, this is fascinating, Says Inuyasha. I guess so, Replied Brandon.

You've got to, be out of your dam minds...! Yelled out a crazy man.  
As the 3 men, went back and froth, with insults and embarrassing words.

Listen to that, that real Americans, Spoke up Inuyasha. Crazy people, in a fight you mean, Says Brandon.  
Inuyasha just smiled like crazy. I wish, I could be free like them, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Don't talk crazy talk Inuyasha, Replied Brandon.

Here we are, This place as an opening for a room, Says Brandon reading the paper. Great, Replied Inuyasha.  
Come on Man, were not really going to stay in a dump like this are we? Asks Brandon.  
You'll live, Replied Inuyasha.

So that's all for this chapter, I'll update next chapter right now.

soon. please review. thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with Inuyasha and Brandon checking out for somewhere to live, so let's continue, with where we left off at.

Meanwhile.

Knocking...! Hello, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
What do you want? Asks the Manager of an appartment.  
Were looking for a room, Replied Brandon. You better not be wasting my time, do you got money, Replied Bill.

As Brandon, show off the money.  
Come on in gentlemen, Replied Bill. As they walk into there new home.  
Sorry about that, Sometimes we've got people in here without a dollar to there name, Spoke Bill.  
Well we've got rent, Replied Brandon.

Well here's your room, Says Bill. This, Replied Brandon. Yep it's the only room open, Spoke Bill.  
OK we'll take it, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Umm...! would you look at this City, Says Inuyasha. Has both guys walk around the streets.

Um...! We should go buy clothes, We should dress as New Yorkers, Spoke up Inuyasha. Say what? Asks Brandon.  
Were in New York now, Let's us dress as New Yorkers, Replied Inuyasha.

They went out to buy some clothes.

I look Rediculous in this, Says Brandon. I think you look great, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah right, Replied Brandon.

Brandon was dress in a Green shirt, with a black vest over it, black jeans with a belt fasten around his waste.  
His dark brown hair, with his brown eyes, the clothes match nicely.  
Inuyasha, was dress, in a red button up shirt, with dark blue jeans, with a hat on his head covering his ears,  
and a winter coat to wear outside.

I'm not really good with the clothes thing here people, so just try to work with it, try to picture it in your own mind.

Umm..! I think, i should fix up my hair a little bit, Spoke Inuyasha. Why, Asks Brandon.

Because, My hair is in a ponytail like my fathers, expect mine is braiding, Says Inuyasha.  
What are you, going to do with it? Asks Brandon.

As both guys walked into a barber shop.

The same 3 men, were fighting about something again.

Finally they agree on something again.  
Who's next? Asks the Barber Andrew. Me, Replied Inuyasha.

Dam boy, what kind of chemicals are you using? Asks Andrew.  
I am not using no chemicals, just fruits and Berries, Replied Inuyasha.

What do you want me to do with this? Asks Andrew. Um..! no cutting it, I just want it, nice and neat, Replied Inuyasha.  
As Andrew, Remove Inuyasha's ponytail, to let it fall down his back, He fix it up nice and straight, and cut off a few  
dead ends at the bottom.

Inuyasha look at his hair.  
That be 12 dollars, Spoke Andrew.  
Tell Me Brandon, how does it look? Asks Inuyasha. Has all 3 men shake there head yes.

I think it's time to find your queen, Says Brandon smiling.

So they went to the bars around town.

Every woman they met, Inuyasha felt like every woman, that they met had a very overly emotional problem.

Is it just me, Or does every woman, in New York have an emotional problem? Asks Inuyasha.  
I don't think will ever find your perfect Queen, Replied Brandon.

As Andrew, was locking up his shop.

Mr. Andrew, Says Inuyasha. Hey the boys from Africa, what you up too? Asks Andrew.  
Sir, We like to find nice girls, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
Well you've got to go out, and look for them, there not just going to fall in your lap, Replied Andrew.

We've been to every bar in Queens, Replied Brandon. See that's were you mess up, Son you can't go to a bar, to fine good  
women, you've got to go to a nice place, Like a library there's good women there, Churches there's good women, Spoke Andrew.

Ummm...! I see, Replied Inuyasha. Or you can come with me, I'm going to a charities fun raiser, there's going to be wonderful  
girls there, Says Andrew.

As Both guys look at each other.

So that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.

soon. please review. thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with Inuyasha and Brandon checking out bars for women, but there was no luck, so they met with there friend the barber, and found out about where to go, to meet nice girls. so let's continue, with where we left off at.

At towns building.

As everyone sat down in chairs, Inuyasha and Brandon, watch everything. Fun raisers was for a Half Demon's awareness  
week, it was to help others out as well.

There were 6 different girls wearing bathing suits. Beautiful girls.  
Brandon was lightly drolling, Inuyasha wanted the best though, but who could be his perfect girl.

As the man, on stage talk about the Girls and about God, somewhere, and He went on, and on about the contestants.

These women, are apparently the best Queens has to offer, So just pick one and let's go home, Spoke Brandon.  
Be patient my friend, Replied Inuyasha.

As everyone was yelling out joy...! The man asks the girls to leave.  
As he welcome another man, on stage.

This man started singing a song. I believe are children are our future, Sang out the Man.  
He sang through his song.

Meanwhile in the back.

Hello, Spoke up a beautiful girl. The special please, Replied the man ordering food.  
Here you go, Spoke Aaronson the owner of his restaurant, that helping out the fun raiser right now.  
He was blessed with 4 beautiful daughters, and 1 Son.

Bye now, Replied his 1st daughter talking Rai.  
Please enjoy, Spoke his 2nd daughter Leta. Oh don't forget your drink sir, Spoke up Mina his 3rd.  
and the 4th was Serena, the middle child.

Leta is 25 years old and the oldest, she has Long dark brown hair to stops at her mid back, Green eyes and full strength.  
Rai was 24 years old, With long black hair that stop at the butt, purple coloring eyes.

Serena was a twin, she was 21 now, She has golden hair like the sun, blue eyes, and Mina was her twin, both 21 and  
have golden hair. Serena's hair is a little move darker gold color to it. While Mina's was more of a pretty yellow  
brighter yellow, with light blue eyes also.

Sammy was 15 years old, with brown hair, light blue eyes and tan coloring sink, looks just like his father.

Back to the stage.

Put your hands together, for Randy, Spoke up the Pastor.

Now before we move on, I'd like to thank Aaronson, for all the help, I know your proud of your lovely daughters  
Who help us all, Now let's hear it, now give it up for Serena Tuskino, Called out Jimmy the pastor.

Daddy i'm not, going to talk about the restaurant, Whispered Serena.  
Just saying, at least give them the address, Replied Aaronson.

Hello Jimmy, Spoke Serena. And to you to Serena, Replied Jimmy smiling.

Inuyasha's eyes glued to Serena.

As Serena began talking.  
You know, Half demon awareness week, is an opportunity for a selfexpression, Says Serena.

Can we leave now? Asks Brandon bored. No wait, Replied Inuyasha.

Just moment ago, Randy song makes an excellent point, the children are, our future, that why it's up to all of us,  
to build a place for Half Demon, Children can express themselves,  
That's why, it's so important to rebuild Linking park, Spoke up Serena.

Now ushers are passing around a Donations baskets, Please give all you can, for the children that really need it, Spoke Serena smiling.

As the Donations were being pass around. When the Basket came to Inuyasha, His eyes never left Serena's face.  
He grab hold of the basket, And pointing at, So Brandon would get the hint, Brandon pulled out there money.

Inuyasha just took all of it, and put it all in the basket.  
Inuyasha, Spoke Brandon. We have lots more, Replied Inuyasha, still not taking his eyes off Serena.

Thank you, Very much everyone, Says Serena, as she bow out of respect, and walk off the stage.

She's is wonderful, She's perfect, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, Replied Brandon about to say something when he gets cut off.

You can see Serena or any of her Sisters or Mr. Aaronson, at Aaronson's Restaurant, at 85 O7 queens, bullard.  
As Inuyasha, written the address down.

The very next day, Inuyasha and Brandon went down to the restaurant, Looking for a job.

Brandon hated this plan already. But Inuyasha had a plan.

So that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.

soon. please review. thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with Inuyasha and Brandon checking out, the fun raiser, and Inuyasha, he was hook by Serena. so let's continue, with where we left off at.

Brandon hated this plan already. But Inuyasha had a plan.

Excuse us Sir, But were looking for a job, do you have anything open? Asks Inuyasha smiling.  
Well you boys, came on a good day, we have two openings that just open up, Replied Aaron.

So can we start, Today? Asks Inuyasha.  
As they went threw in interview, Mr. Tuskino agree that they were higher.

So your first job every morning, I want you to sweep this walk way, Then i want you, to wash all these windows, Spoke Aaronson.  
Yes Sir, Says Inuyasha. Then finally the last thing is, you've got to mop up, the food airia all day long after Breakfast rush,  
lunch rush, and dinner rush, Understand? Asks Aaronson.

Yes sir, Replied Inuyasha. You do know how to mop right? Asks Aaron. Of course i'm not stupid, Replied Inuyasha.  
Now, you know what to do, now you come with me boy, I've got a job for you, Spoke up Aaron, pointing at Brandon.

The next day, Inuyasha was at work early.

As Serena was adding, the Money up from the fun raiser, she couldn't believe how much money was in the basket.

As Inuyasha mop the floor, He came across Serena working with another girl.

Does this read right Mina? Asks it looks correct, Replied Mina.  
Um...! that adds 95,000 Dollars more then we collected last week, Spoke Serena.  
Wow somebody's got money, Says Mina.

Do you think it was Darien? Asks Serena. He does make lots, of money, Replied Mina.

Hello, Spoke up a deep strong voice. Serena and Mina look up at the really cute guy.  
Hello, Replied both girls.

You must be new, Says Mina. Inuyasha, nodded his head.

Hi, Says Inuyasha, while he look at Serena again. Hi, Replied Serena. She got the impression, that he was nervous.  
I am Inuyasha, Spoke up Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you Inuyasha, Replied Serena smiling.

This is My Twin sister Mina, Spoke Serena smiling. You don't look like twins to me, Replied Inuyasha. Really? Asks Mina.  
Yes, Replied Inuyasha. Everyone always gets us mix up, Says Serena.  
Like are last 3 boyfriends, that couldn't even tell us apart, Replied Mina.

Your hair is lighter, then Serena's and lighter blue eyes Mina, Spoke Inuyasha. Plus your scent Says Inuyasha.  
What, are scent? Asks Mina. Apple blossom, and Cherry Blossoms, Replied Inuyasha.

Ah...! you can smell us? Asks Mina. I wonder why, i didn't scents it before, Spoke Serena. See what? Asks Mina.  
Sister dear, He's a Half Demon, Replied Serena. Yeah i'm a Half Demon, Says Inuyasha.  
We've got respect for Half Demon's here, your fine, Replied Serena smiling.

Thanks, Replied Inuyasha. Well i better get back to my sandination dutys, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Goodbye Inuyasha, Replied both girls.

Where were you? Asks Brandon. Talking to Serena and her sister, Spoke Inuyasha.

As a fancy car drove up to the restaurant.

As 2 good looking men, got out of there cars. 1 had His hair brush down perfectly, blue eyes. every girl wanted him along  
with his cousin too, Adam, Mina's boyfriend.  
Adam as a duty blonde hair color, kind of brown too it, blue hazel eyes.

Hey Darien, Adam, how you doing? Asks Aaron. Fine Aaron, Spoke Darien. how about a shake Says Aaron.

Thank you, Spoke Adam. So how's it going over, at Solo glow? Asks Aaron.  
Great are products, are really taking off, Replied Darien.

Serena, Mina look who's here, Spoke Aaron. Hi guys, Spoke Serena smiling. Hi baby, Replied Mina kissing Adam.  
You kids have fun now you hear, Spoke Aaron smiling.

Listen Darien, I want to asks you something, The other night, someone put a large amount of cash in one  
of the collection boxes, you wouldn't happen to know who that is, do you? Asks Serena.

Well ah...! Says Darien starting to speak.  
I knew it was you...! Yelled out Serena cutting Darien off. Well you know me, anything for the kids, Replied Darien.  
Come on let's go, Says Adam. Alright, Replied Serena.

They were walking out the door.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Brandon, were changing the garage bags outside.

Hi Guys, Says Serena walking pass them. Hello, Replied Inuyasha.  
Bye, Says Mina smiling getting in the car.

Oh before I forget, I've got tickets to a basket ball game, maybe Your sister Rai would like to go? Spoke Darien.  
Yeah i'll asks her, Replied Serena.

Oh hey, take care of this for me ok, Spoke up Darien throwing his shake at Inuyasha.  
Brandon couldn't help laughing.

Darien...! Yelled Serena. Sorry it wasn't supposed to do that, Replied Darien driving off.

That was rude, growled out Inuyasha. You'll get over it, Brandon.  
Get back to work...! Yelled Inuyasha, walking into the bathroom.

I've got to think about something, to win her over, Whispered Inuyasha.

That it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.

Um...! Just in case, your all wondering, but I'm not rushing though this story, I just have all the chapters, saved to my computer, so mostly every chapter will be updated.


	7. Chapter 7

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with Inuyasha, he was hook by Serena. so let's continue, with where we left off at.

Excuse me, Spoke up Inuyasha, as he walk into Andrew's shop again.

Hey Inuyasha, your back, Spoke Andrew.  
Yeah i was wondering, Can you make my hair look like that guys, Says Inuyasha, pointing to a picture.

Why would you, change your look for? Asks Andrew. Well i'm trying to impress a young woman, Replied Inuyasha.

I've never heard a girl, like a man, just because of how his hair looks, Says Kevin sitting in his seat.  
I agree with Kevin, Spoke Damon. Umm...! then what should i do? Asks Inuyasha.

Is this an american girl? Asks Damon. Yes she is, Replied Inuyasha.

American girl, You've got to go through her papa, you get in good with the girls father, then you get in good  
with his daughter, Replied Andrew. Umm...! Thanks guys, Spoke Inuyasha leaving.

Inuyasha tried to get close to his boss, but he wasn't so lucky first time around. The talk didn't go well.

Back inside the lobby.

I don't know, how it is back in Africa, but here all the Rich guys get all the girls, Spoke up Zach.  
Um..! He must work hard, Replied Inuyasha. The Prince of Solo glow work, please he lives off his Father's invention,  
He can buy her what ever she wants, How can you compete with that? Asks Zach.

Ummm...! i can do something better, Replied Inuyasha. After that he bought something very expensive for Serena.  
Earnings and a necklace.

Meanwhile at Serena's house.

As Rai dance around the house, Serena was sitting on the couch petting her Dog.

Ding...! dong...! I'll get it, Says Rai smiling.

I've got a package for Serena Tuskino, Says the man. I'm her sister, i'll take it, Replied Rai. Can you sign here please, Spoke the man.

What is it? Asks Serena. Something for you, Replied Rai opening it herself. Do you mind if i open it myself, Says Serena.  
As she open the box, Serena eyes were surprised, such beauty. Are they real? Asks Serena. They can't be, Spoke Rai.

Oh no, there real alright, Says Rai has she looks in the bag again. From a secret admirer, not Darien, Read Serena.  
Somebody messing around, Spoke Rai. I am not, Replied Serena.  
I don't care how much a man admirers you, Diamond earnings, someday wants you, Spoke Rai.

Not everyone thinks like you, Rai, Replied Serena. Yes they do, Says Rai smiling.

Meanwhile at the job.  
Brandon was feeling really upset, and Inuyasha just went on with his day working, thinking about Serena.  
Do you realize that I haven't had sex, sent we got here? Asks Brandon.

Why don't you just, cool it for once in your life...! Yelled Inuyasha.

As Serena, Rai, and Leta walk pass the restaurant windows, Serena wave her hand at Inuyasha, waving hi.

Brandon look there she is, I think I'm, going to go talk to her, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
Good then you can tell her, that you sent the 500,000 dollars jewelry set, and we can get out of this place, Replied Brandon.

Oh no, I can not do that, Spoke Inuyasha. What do you plan to do, mop your way into her heart? Asks Brandon.  
That's not fair, Replied Inuyasha. What's not fair, Is me doing manly labor, Spoke Brandon.

That it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.

Um...! Just in case, your all wondering, but I'm not rushing though this story, I just have all the chapters, saved to my computer, so mostly every chapter will be updated.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with Inuyasha, he was hook by Serena. so now what will he do?, so let's continue, with where we left off at.

As Serena and Rai sat down talking.

Hey Inuyasha, this is my other sister Rai, Spoke Serena. Hello, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha's from Africa, Says Serena.  
Ahh...! what you doing here for? Asks Rai.

I Just came here to get out and see what the world, to see what it has to offer, Spoke Inuyasha.  
That's cool, Replied Serena.

Hey we've got an extra ticket for the basket ball game tomorrow, you want to come? Asks Rai smiling.  
Serena just smiled, Inuyasha figure the only words to say was yes.

Yes i'd love to go, Replied Inuyasha. Great you can double date with Me and Darien, Spoke Serena.  
Rai smiled at Inuyasha. Bye Inuyasha, see you tomorrow for are date, Says Rai.

Bye Inuyasha, Says Serena leaving with her sister.

You got stuck with her Sister instead? Asks Brandon.  
Yeah, but it might give me a chance to talk to Serena, Spoke Inuyasha. Good luck, Spoke Brandon going to bed.

The next morning came around, and Inuyasha met up with Serena and Rai, then they all went out to the game.

As they sat watching the game, Inuyasha was fighting the his demon dog side, to not go after the ball.  
The player made the basket. Yeah...! in his face...! yelled out both girls.

Here Inuyasha, why don't you take your jacket off, you must be getting warm, Spoke up Rai smiling.  
Yeah thanks, Replied Inuyasha laying his jacket over his lap. Till Rai, Started to rub his manly member.

Inuyasha, felt very uncomfortable. But sat there like nothing was happening.  
But he was also fighting himself not to yell at Rai, that this was very unpleasant.

Inuyasha, are you able to follow the game alright? Asks Serena. Oh yes, Spoke Inuyasha shaking lightly.  
Serena look at Inuyasha closely, she wonder what was wrong.

What games do you play in Africa, chase the monkey, Spoke Darien laughing. Serena glare at Darien.  
Oh no we play football, but i believe you call it Soccer...! Replied Inuyasha jumping.  
Oh right Soccer, that a real cute game, when you bounce that ball off your head, Spoke Darien.

Serena really hated how, Darien treated Inuyasha.  
I honestly don't like any sports, that doesn't use your hands, Replied Darien. Yes, Yes, Yes...!Yelled out Inuyasha jumping out of his seat.  
What are you doing, this is only half time? Asks Darien. I know, I just really have to go to the bathroom, Replied Inuyasha running away.

After the game was over.

I can't believe, She just did that to Me, Spoke Inuyasha. I'll be giving her, a talking later about this...! Growled out Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha, walk out of the mens room. A man seen him and went crazy.

Oh my goodness, It's you...! Yelled out the young Man.  
I can't believe it, greetings your highness, Spoke Tristan smiling and bowing before Inuyasha.

Yes, but your going to spill your beverages, Replied Inuyasha. My family has live in Africa, for such a long time, serving you,  
This is the greatest day of my life, Says Tristan.

It was very nice meeting you too, Excuse me, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
Please wait, might I please at least have my picture taken with you? Asks Tristan, grabbing hold of Inuyasha.  
Fine, Replied Inuyasha.

As the man, was taking the picture for Tristan, Serena and the rest of Inuyasha's group, were watching now.

Thanks so much, I'll treasure this moment forever, Spoke Tristan.

Serena was really confused. Darien was wondering what the hell happen.  
Wow was that? Asks Serena. Just a man, I met in the restroom, Replied Inuyasha.  
Darien, quickly grudge that Inuyasha, was gay.

After the game, Inuyasha told Brandon what happen, with Rai and he swore if she ever touches him again,  
he may have to kill her. So she like you, what wrong with that? Asks Brandon confused.

But I want her sister...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
Well unless you can get Serena to brake up with Darien, you don't have a chance, with this girl, Spoke Brandon.  
But I'd really like her, plus she the same age as me, Rai's 24 years old the same age as you, Replied Inuyasha.

Umm...! you better get some sleep, Says Brandon. And with that they both went to bed, and the next morning Inuyasha,  
was up ready to go to work.

That it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with Inuyasha, he was hook by Serena. so now what will he do?, so let's continue, with where we left off at.

Meanwhile with Serena and Darien, at her job.

Sweetheart, why don't you quit this job? Asks Darien. Because I like working here, Replied Serena.  
Darien was holding her hands begging for her.

Yeah, But your my lady, My lady doesn't need to work, Spoke Darien.  
Inuyasha was watching, carefully and felt jealous.

I'll take care of you, Spoke Darien. I'll get you anything you want, what can I get you? Asks Darien.  
Nothing, Says Serena. I'll get you some coffee, I'll be right back, Replied Darien. OK, Spoke Serena.

Inuyasha started to move closer to Serena. He figure if he was going to, get a chance with Serena, this was it.

Hey Inuyasha, did you have a good, time at the game? Asks Serena smiling. Yes I did, Replied Inuyasha smiling.  
I hope Darien, didn't upset you, at the game last night, He can be kind of a jerk at times, Says Serena.  
He doesn't bother me, one bit, Replied Inuyasha.

Sit down, take a brake for a minute, Spoke Serena. Thank you, Replied Inuyasha.  
You know, your a very unusual guy, I've never seen, someone take such pride in mopping the floor, Says Serena.

Eagle who learns to fly one day, must learn to stand and walk first, Replied Inuyasha.  
You see, that what i'm talking about, nobody talks like that before, it's really nice, Says Serena.

As a tall black man walk walk inside the restaurant.

Alright, everyone nobody do what I say, get the money out, all of it, move it or else get shot...! Yelled out the Robber.  
Darien was hiding behind the counter.

Inuyasha just look serious, he started unswerving the mops handle. Brandon watch very carefully what he was doing.  
He would attack when Inuyasha Attacks.

Come on quit wasting my time...Yelled The Robber.

Excuse Me for a moment Serena, Whispered Inuyasha. Serena look at Inuyasha, like he was crazy.  
Anybody move i'll blow your head off...! Yelled the Robber.  
Inuyasha began walking to the black man.

It would be wise of you, to put the weapon down, Spoke up Inuyasha. The man was about to just attack, when Inuyasha just  
move fast enough to flip the man over, on his back.

As Brandon grabbed the gun. Freeze, you fat sorry excuse of a human...! Yelled Brandon.

Serena was speechless, but very impress by Inuyasha's fast thinking.

Later after the robbery.

The boss man came outside.

I've got to say it guys, but i'm real proud of what you did today, for shopping that guy,  
we've been hit by that guy 5 times, Spoke Aaron. Your welcome Sir, Replied Brandon.

Well I've got a feeling he won't be coming back, thanks to my African worriers, hey keep Sunday open I'm having a  
get together at my house, Spoke Aaron.

You see Brandon, He's treating us like equals, Says Inuyasha. Brandon smiled but went back to work.

That it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Coming to America

Last time, we left off, with Inuyasha, he was hook by Serena. so now what will he do?, so let's continue, with where we left off at.

Inuyasha. Brandon smiled but went back to work.

Till later that evening.

They got rope into, working by parking cars for his guests.  
Now do you boys think you can handle it? Asks Aaron. Yes sir, Replied Brandon growing angry.

Inuyasha you come with me, I'd like to show you the inside of my house, Spoke Aaron.  
Okay, Replied Inuyasha.

Here we are, Spoke Aaron. Nice home, Replied Inuyasha.  
You know something Inuyasha, when I was growing up, 9 of live in a small house, no bigger then this room, and now  
look what i have to today, I just wish my wife could have seen it, Spoke Aaron.

Where is your wife, if you don't mind me asking? Asks Inuyasha. She died, a year after My Son was born, Says Aaron.  
You must miss her, So much? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah I do, Replied Aaron.

You know, maybe in 20, 30 years, you might have something like this, Spoke Aaron.  
That, would be something, Replied Inuyasha. wouldn't it, Says Aaron.

As the party guests started to come inside the house. Brandon and Inuyasha were in charge with waiting on people.

Inuyasha, you did great ageist that Robber, I would have help you, but i had a hot cup of coffee in my hands,  
you understand, Spoke up Darien.

Inuyasha's golden eyes look at Darien, but he kept his mouth shut.  
I bet you learn that from fighting, Lions and Tigers and Shit, Spoke Darien.

More then just animals Darien, Outside demons trying to attack Africa castles, villages,  
But yes in Africa we have to be very aggressive, Spoke up Inuyasha. I'm all for that, especially with women, Replied Darien.

You know they not think it, But they all want a Man to tell them what to do, Spoke Darien watching Serena.  
Inuyasha, hated men who treat there girls like dogs.

As Darien walk over to Aaron to talk.  
Can i have a word, Asks Darien. Sure excuse us, Spoke Aaron to Darien's parents.

10 minutes later.

Inuyasha make sure everybodys glasses are full, Were about to make a big announcement Spoke Aaron.  
Yes sir, Replied Inuyasha.

May I have everyone's attention please, Called out Aaron.  
What going on? Asks Serena.  
Don't know sounds like dad wants to say something, Replied Mina.  
Well it might be important, so like go listen, Says Leta taking her husbands hand.

I just heard some news, That makes me very happy, Spoke Aaron.  
Brandon please bring the wine, Says Aaron.

Here you go, Replied Brandon.

Now as everyone knows, Darien and Serena have been going for quite some time now, Spoke Aaron beginning his speech.

Inuyasha lost his smile, He was beginning to hate this speech already.

Back to Aaron speech.  
But I'm pleased to announce, that Darien just pop the big question and Serena happily expected, Says Aaron.

Serena's smile banish. She piss off.

Everyone started talking again. Brandon look straight at Inuyasha, who wasn't liking this subject either.  
Brandon just took hold of a glass of wine and drink it down.

I guess this party, just turn into an engagement party, to the bride and groom Says Aaron smiling.  
and everyone else follow along.

Inuyasha's eyes landed, on Serena and She looked more piss off then happy, she didn't look like she was about the wedding.

As Jimmy was speaking about Serena and Darien marriage.

Serena couldn't take it, as Darien walk in front of her. I want to talk to you now...! Yelled Serena.  
Inuyasha silently follow them.

The next time, You and My Father, get together to decided my life, i wish you'd let me in on it, Spoke Serena angry.  
Its not like... Don't touch me, Yelled Serena cutting Darien off.

After the fight, she walk out the door sitting on the steps.

That it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

After the fight, she walk out the door sitting on the steps.

Till Inuyasha walk up behind her putting his jacket over her shoulders.

Oh Inuyasha, it's you, Spoke Serena. Would you like some wine? Asks Inuyasha.  
No thank you, I don't feel like celebrating, Replied Serena. Wait sit down and keep me company, Spoke up Serena.

Inuyasha sat down beside her.  
Inuyasha if your going to hang with Me, then you need to losing up, Says Serena smiling.  
I can be lose, Replied Inuyasha sitting like his normal self, his dog like way sit.

Much better, Says Serena. Are you alright, Serena? Asks Inuyasha.  
I'm fine, I'm just not going, to be force into marriage by anyone, Not my Father, not Darien, or anyone, Replied Serena serious.

I understand, in my county, they arranged many marriages, I don't believe anyone should get married  
out of obligation, Spoke Inuyasha. Your right, How can I even consider marrying a guy like Darien, Replied Serena.  
I was wondering the same thing, Spoke Inuyasha.

You know, your very easy to talk too, I feel like I can tell you anything, Replied Serena smiling.

Hey Inuyasha, Get in here, we need more wine...! Yelled Rai. I forget, i should get back to work, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Thank you, for talking with Me, Replied Serena. Sure, Till next time, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her hand goodbye.

Serena blush red.  
Hey be careful, I this my sister like you, Says Serena smiling. I'm not worried about her, Replied Inuyasha.

That it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

The next morning.

Brandon, come on, It's time to get up, Spoke up Inuyasha, brushing his hair.  
Come now, My friend, you'll be late for work, Says Inuyasha.

So what, if I am, Replied Brandon. Brandon, we can not, afford to, anger Mr. Tuskino, down, scent everything, is going  
so well, with Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha.

I do not care, I am, not going to work today, Replied Brandon, trying to go back to sleep.  
Yes, You are, going to work, Today...! Yelled Inuyasha, losing his temper.

I'm sick, of living like a, peasant, Look at this dump...! Yelled back Brandon.  
You, want to live better, fine...! fixes this place up...! But you are, going to work, today...! Yelled Inuyasha.

After that, he slammed, the door shut, on his way out. Of course, Brandon went, into work anyways.

Good morning, Spoke Inuyasha, speaking to another staff.  
Hi, Replied the man. they started, talking for awhile.

After the day, was over, Serena and Inuyasha, left the store together, talking.  
Maybe, I stay, with him, because everyone, expected me too, Says Serena.

You must, be tried of hearing, about my problems with Darien, Spoke Serena. Oh no, not at all, Replied Inuyasha.

You, what, I feel like, I owe you, a favor, Hay tell you what, why don't we, go to my house, I'll cook you, dinner, Rai, will be  
there, Spoke Serena.  
Let's us, go to my house, instead, Replied Inuyasha. Why? Asks Serena, confused.

Well, I'd like to, cook for you, Says Inuyasha. You, cook? Asks Serena. I mix, it up, from time to time, Replied Inuyasha.  
Alright, Tell you, what, I'll buy the, food, Spoke Serena. Okay, but I must tell you, My home is very pour, Says Inuyasha.

I don't care, about that, I love to, see where you, live, Replied Serena, smiling.

So they both, grabbed a taxi, to drive to the store, to pick up, something to eat, then they headed for Inuyasha's apartment.

At the Apartment.

They carried the bags, up the stairs, to Inuyasha's room.  
As Inuyasha, started opening the door, He just mange, to catch eye, of His new decorated home, where Brandon, was sitting  
in a hot tube.

Hey, Inuyasha, Spoke up Brandon. Inuyasha, shut the door really fast.  
What's wrong? Asks Serena. Nothing, is wrong, excuse me, for 1 minute, Replied Inuyasha, smiling, but deep down,  
he wanted to ring, Brandon's nack.

Serena, couldn't believe, how weird Inuyasha, acted just now.  
That was just, plane out weirdness, Whispered Serena.

Inside the apartment.  
Brandon, what the hell, is this, what have you done, Spoke Inuyasha growling.  
You, said to, fix up the place, Replied Brandon smiling. I should, kill you...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
Why? Asks Brandon. Because, I'm suppose to be a, pour man, Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha...! Knock..! Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena, from the, other side of the, door.

As Inuyasha, open up the door.

Is everything, Okay? Asks Serena. Yes, just 1 moment, longer, Replied Inuyasha, taking the bag, from Serena's hands.

Brandon, was smiling. As Inuyasha, walk over to the dresser, He began, taking Brandon's money.  
What, are you doing? Asks Brandon. Inuyasha, didn't answer him, he just kept taking all the money.

For heaven, sakes Inuyasha, don't take my money, Spoke Brandon. If you, have no more money, then you, can't make anymore  
trouble, Replied Inuyasha. You, are being unreasonable..! Spoke Brandon.

If you have, rude, my chances with Serena, I will never, forgive you, Replied Inuyasha, walking to the door, to think of a plan,  
to what he would, say to Serena.

I am, very sorry, Spoke Inuyasha. Can I, go in, now? Asks Serena. No, Says Inuyasha. Why not? Asks Serena.  
There's a big, Rat inside, Replied Inuyasha.

You, know what, I think, there is no Rat, I think, your so ashamed of your apartment, that you can't even,  
let me, See it, Spoke Serena.

Once again, you grudge, correctly, Replied Inuyasha, just going along with her plan.  
Well, if you, feel that bad, about it, we can go out, to eat, Spoke Serena, smiling. That, would be, much better, Says Inuyasha.

So, they walk, down the street, heading to a nice restaurant.

As Inuyasha, notice, two homeless men, sleeping on the ground, He pulled out the bag, with all of, Brandon's money,  
and place it, on the man's, lap.

What, did you, give him? Asks Serena. Oh, just some pocket change, Replied Inuyasha.

The man, open the bag, and was jumping up and down, with his partner.

That it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

Inside the restaurant.

Serena and Inuyasha, were seated by the windows, in a booth.

To America, Spoke up Inuyasha. Serena, cheered to that.  
Why, you come, here? Asks Serena. To find, something special, Replied Inuyasha. That's along way, to travel, Spoke Serena.  
No, Journey is to great, when one, find what, he sneaks, Replied Inuyasha.

Does everyone, in Africa, talk like you? Asks Serena. Why, do you, not like it? Asks Inuyasha.  
No, I love it, It's nice, to be with a man, who expresses himself, Replied Serena.

Knocking...! As they both, look at the men were, thanking Inuyasha. then they left.  
Laughing...! You, have the most, amazing efect on, people, Inuyasha, Spoke Serena, giggling.

Why, do you, say that? Asks Inuyasha, serious face.  
Because, It's like you, have this inner glow, about you, like your above, anything piety, Replied Serena.  
Laughing...! As Inuyasha, started laughing.

So what, did you do, back home? Asks Serena. Back home, I was in the, family business, Spoke Inuyasha.  
What's that? Asks Serena. Goat, herding, Replied Inuyasha.  
Serena laugh, a little bit.

Really, Says Serena. Yes, does this, surprise you? Asks Inuyasha. No, it's just, you seem, so educated, Replied Serena.  
Well, the life of a goat, herder, isn't really, all that bad, the goats pretty much, take care of themselves, witch leaves, a man  
with lots of time, to read, Says Inuyasha.

As the waitress, place down there check.

Please let me, Spoke Serena, placing her hand on, the check. at the same time, Inuyasha, did.  
No, it's not right, I should, pay, Spoke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, we should start, worrying about being pour, If I wanted, a rich man, I'd be with Darien,  
not you right now, Says Serena.

Inuyasha, smiled brightly. Would you, like to dance? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, Replied Serena nodding her head.

As He, led her, to the dance floor, He warp his arms around her weaste. Serena warp her arms, around Inuyasha's neak.  
they slowly, began dancing.

Serena and Inuyasha's eyes, lock a pond each others, they both had, the same thought.

What about, Rai? Asks Serena. I am, not interested in, Rai, Replied Inuyasha. What, about Darien? Asks Serena.  
I'm not interested, in Darien, either, Says Inuyasha.  
After that, Serena and Inuyasha, began kissing. making out.

As Brandon, went downtown, he was trying, to asks the king, for more money, by sending a telegram.  
Trouble brewing in.

Back at the house.

As Rai, walk right into, Inuyasha's apartment, Brandon came in.

Okay, what is going on, I know you, guys can't afford, all this on, your salary, Spoke Rai.  
Rai, what are you, doing here? Asks Brandon. I came, to see, Inuyasha, So I can find my Sister,  
what are, you guys into? Asks Rai.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

He was singing to himself, he finally found, the girl of his dreams.  
As he walk, into the apartment, Brandon and Rai, were naked, and fucking.

Woe...! scent when, are you two, a thing? Asks Inuyasha.  
Oh, Hi, Inuyasha, well I guess, it's time for me, to head out, Spoke Rai.

Remember, you mustn't say, a word to anyone, Spoke Brandon, getting dress.  
Your, secret, is safe with Me, your highness, Replied Rai. Bye Spoke Rai, leaving..

If your, the Prince, then who am I? Asks Inuyasha. My royal, protector, Replied Brandon.  
Ah...! well, you can have her, Spoke Inuyasha, going into the shower.

thanks for reading hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

The next day at work.

Serena's Father was butting in on, Serena's dating life.

Um...! These flowers, smell really good, man, Darien must be, spending a fortune, on you, Spoke Aaron.  
Stay out, of this daddy, Replied Serena, putting her coat on.

Where, you going? Asks Aaron. To, a Museum, with Inuyasha, Replied Serena. No, I don't like that, not one bit, Says Aaron.  
What, wrong with Inuyasha, daddy? Asks Serena. Serena, you said it, yourself, he's a goat herder, Replied Aaron.

Why, don't you, marry Darien, He dresses, real nice, and he treats, you real good, Says Aaron.  
You, only like, Darien because, he's rich, Replied Serena.

Serena, I just don't want, you to struggle like your mother and I did, Says Aaron. I know, Daddy, Replied Serena.

knock...! Knock...!.

Come in, Spoke Brandon. You boys wanted to see me? Asks The manger.  
Yes Sir, we would really, like to switch rooms, Spoke Inuyasha.

So they all talk it out, Brandon and Inuyasha, moved into, a new room.

Here comes the king.

As cares, were driving down the streets. They finally, pulled up, to the street, Inuyasha's apartment building, was at.

Who the, hell is that? Asks Andrew.

As the king, walk inside, began asking of the where abouts, of his son.  
They talk telling him, that he lives upstairs, building.

As they went up, to his old apartment, the manger, told them all, that they were moved down stairs.  
plus the king, was angry with the thought, of his son, working a job. The manger gave him, the address as well.

As Inuyasha, growled at, Brandon, he was removed, from this building, and was force to go, to there sweet, back  
at there hotel.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Serena, at the Museum.

Look, Inuyasha, this artifact, came from, your home lands, Spoke Serena, smiling.  
Yes, That is my, home, Replied Inuyasha. What, is it like? Asks Serena.

Oh, you'd love it, there it's the most beautiful, place on, earth, and the people are, very friendly, and You, they treat you,  
like a queen, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Serena, smiled right back.

Till, Inuyasha, caught site of a picture, of his familys photo hanging on the wall, but before Serena, could see it,  
Inuyasha, grabbed hold of Serena kissing her.

Inuyasha, People are going to see, us, Says Serena, catching her breath.  
Inuyasha, look at Serena, the the picture.

Then let, them see us, Replied Inuyasha, kissing again. Umm...! Serena let's us, go, Says Inuyasha.  
Right, now? Asks Serena. Yes, right now, Replied Inuyasha.

As they, were leaving, Inuyasha's parents, were at His job, to talk to Serena's father.

Meanwhile, with Aaron's restaurant.

Hello, can I help you? Asks Mina, smiling. I would, like to talk to, the owners of this place, Replied Inutaisho.  
Can, you wait minute, Sammy, go get Daddy, Says Mina. Okay, Spoke Sammy.

Don't worry, Darien, we'll think, of a plan, just come by, the house by, 8 Serena, should be home by then, Says Aaron  
talking on, the phone.

Father, there's some people, here that wants, to speak with you, Spoke Sammy.

As He came out front, he look at everyone, in his restaurant.

What, can I do, for you? Asks Aaron.

Takashi, Speak, Spoke Inutaisho. This is, Inutaisho, the King of Africa, he's looking for his Son, Inuyasha.  
Your, Son? Asks Aaron. Yes, My Son, The Prince...! Growled out Inutaisho.  
Your, kidding right? Asks Aaron. Prince Inuyasha, is the soul, air of his kingdom, Spoke Takashi.

I always, knew there, was something, special about, that boy, Says Aaron.  
Can you, tell us, where he might be? Asks Inutaisho. Yes, he's out, with my Twin Sister Serena, Replied Mina.

I'm staying at the Waldorf Astoria hotel, if you, see him, call me, Spoke Inutaisho. I'll tell him, your here, Replied Aaron.  
No, do not, let know, that I am, here, I'll deal with him, myself, Says Inutaisho.

For your trouble, Spoke Takashi, giving Aaron, a huge budled of cash, probably 10,000 it look like.  
Wow, Okay, thank you, your highness, Spoke Aaron.

They left, to head, back to the hotel.

thanks for reading hope you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

With Serena and Inuyasha, they got back to, his apartment building, he notice the rose, petals, and began to worry.  
Wait, we can not, go in, Spoke Inuyasha. Why, not? Asks Serena.  
Wait, here in, the car, i'll be right back, Says Inuyasha

He was running up the stairs. where he found, a note to the door.  
Inuyasha, I have, gone to the, Waldorf Astoria hotel...! Brandon.

Fuck...! something tells me, that Dads, here, Whispered Inuyasha, punching the wall.

We, must leave, Says Inuyasha, running back outside. I don't care, about the Apartment, Replied Serena.  
It's not that, It's just, I feel like, i'm rushing you, Spoke Inuyasha. No, your not, Says Serena.  
I just feel, like we, should take our, time is all, Spoke Inuyasha. But I want to, Replied Serena.

God, of all times, my father as to rude, it for me, growled Inuyasha, at his thoughts.  
Here he, was with the girl, he wanted most, and she wanted him to, take her. Man just my, luck, Thought Inuyasha.

It's better, that we, wait, Says Inuyasha, telling the driver, to take them to Serena's house.

They both walk, in the house, and Serena's Father came running at them.

Hay, look who's here, Inuyasha, it's good to, see you again, Spoke Aaron.  
Ah...! It's good, to see you, too Sir, Replied Inuyasha. Well, why don't you, come on in, have a drink, Spoke Aaron.

Oh...! I really can't right now, i have to go, Replied Inuyasha.  
Ah sit down, you and I, don't spend a lot, of time talking, I'll get you, a drink, I'll be right back, Says Aaron.

Inuyasha, look at Serena, she didn't know what, was going on.

As Aaron, went to the phone, and called up the King, telling him that, Inuyasha was at, his house.

I really have, to go now, Spoke Inuyasha, standing up. Ah...! No...! you don't, have to go, please stay, talk, Says Aaron.  
As the door bell, rang.

Aaron, got the door, seeing it was only Darien.  
Can't you get it, the girl doesn't want you, anymore...! Yelled Aaron, slamming the door.  
then Darien, started knocking again.

That's it, Zelda, get him...! Yelled Aaron, telling his dog, to attack.

Inuyasha, and Serena, were sharing the same confused looks.

Sir, I really, Appreciate your hospitality, but I really must, get going, Spoke Inuyasha.  
No, you can stay, a little while longer, Son, Replied Aaron, smiling, sitting Inuyasha, back down.

Serena, I must leave, Spoke Inuyasha. Is something, wrong Inuyasha? Asks Serena, confused.  
I promise, I will tell you, everything when the time, is right, I'll explain everything, Replied Inuyasha.  
Tell your, father goodbye for me, Says Inuyasha, leaving.

Where's Inuyasha? Asks Aaron. He said, that he had, to leave, Replied Serena.  
But he, can't leave...! Yelled Aaron.

What, the is going on...! Yelled Serena. And why, are you being, so nice to Inuyasha, all of sudden? Asks Serena.  
I like the boy, Replied Aaron. What, are you, up too? Asks Serena, with her serious face.

What, nothing, hey a man's, allowed to change his mind, right? You and Inuyasha, make a cute couple, Spoke Aaron.  
Daddy, Spoke up Serena, crossing her arms. He's a real, fine young man, Spoke Aaron.

Dad...! Yelled Serena. Okay, Serena, He is Rich, He's got his own money, He's Rich, Replied Aaron, smiling.  
Just look, here, see his face is on, this 100 dollar bill, Spoke Aaron.

Serena, couldn't believe, this, he's a Prince too.  
He's a Prince, Ah, Serena, you did it this time...! Yelled out Aaron happy.

thanks for reading hope you like it.


	16. Chapter 16

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

meanwhile with Inuyasha.

Brandon...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Hey, great news, were being rescued, Replied Brandon. Where, are my, parents? Asks Inuyasha. They went, to Serena's  
house to find you, Replied Brandon.

Come with me, Spoke Inuyasha. Where, are we, going? Asks Brandon. Back to Queens, Says Inuyasha.  
After that the boys left.

Back at the Tuskino, household.

Come in, come in, Spoke Aaron. As everyone, gathered in the living room.

Where is, my Son, Spoke Inutaisho. He just, step out, kind of pulled, a fast one on, me, by sneaking out, Replied Aaron.  
This must be, your lovely wife, Spoke Aaron.

Please come in, sit please, Says Aaron. You, said my son, was here, Spoke Inutaisho growling.  
You, know My Daughter, Serena might know, where he's gone too, they have gotten really close, Says Aaron.

Where, is your Daughter, I must speak to her, at once, Spoke Inutaisho.

Serena, was painting, when her father came in.

Serena, there's someone, here who like, to speak with you, Spoke Aaron. Serena put, her stuff, down looking at, the Demon,  
in her room.

This is Inuyasha's Father, The King, Spoke Aaron smiling. Leave us, Spoke up Inutaisho.

As he close the door, and walk back into the living room.

thanks for reading hope you like it.


	17. Chapter 17

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

Serena and Inutaisho's talk.

I understand that you, have been, seeing my son? Spoke Inutaisho. I was, seeing him, Replied Serena. Then, he must have,  
told you, about his wife, back in Africa, Spoke Inutaisho. He's Married...! Yelled Serena. surprised plus hurt.

No, but he soon, will be, We've already, chosen his bride, So you, see he can't really be that serious about you, You see,  
Inuyasha, came to America to, soil his royal oats, Spoke Inutaisho.

Serena's heart felt, like it had just shattered.

Excuse me, I need to be, alone now, Says Serena walking out into the living room.

Are you, comfortable, queen, umm...! I'm not sure, what to call you, but my name is, Aaron, Says Aaron.  
It is nice, to meet you, Aaron, my name is, Izyoie, Spoke The queen.

That's beautiful, Replied Aaron.

Serena, I'd like you, to meet the queen, Spoke Aaron smiling. Serena look at them, with sad eyes.  
Are you, alright, my dear? Asks Izyoie.

I'm sorry, but I have, to get out of here, Cried Serena walking out the door.

As Inutaisho, enter the room, Aaron felt, angry.

What, did you say, to my daughter? Asks Aaron.  
I told her, the truth, that Inuyasha, couldn't be interested in her, Replied Inutaisho.

How, could you, be so sure? Asks Izyoie. Come now, Are son, could not possibly love, such woman as her, Replied Inutaisho.  
Now wait a minute...! Yelled Aaron growling.

Takashi, Called Inutaisho.  
You, have been inconvenience for your troubles, shall we say, 1 million american dollars, Spoke Inutaisho.

No way...! Yelled Aaron. Alright, 2 million dollars, Spoke Inutaisho. Forget it, you don't have, enough money,  
to buy my daughter off, Replied Aaron. None scent, Says Inutaisho.

Inutaisho, You apologize, to Mr. Tuskino, right now...! Yelled Izyoie. I will, do no, such thing, the man is beneath me, and  
so is his daughter...! Yelled Inutaisho.

I don't give, a dam who you are, this is America jack, You say, one more bad insult, about Serena,  
i'll stove my foot, up your royal ass, Yelled Aaron.

Everyone seem tents now.

What's everyone yelling about...! Yelled Rai.  
There Son, the Prince is in love, with your Sister, The King, here can't handle it, Replied Aaron.

No he's not, the prince is in, love with Me, Says Rai, pointing at herself.  
Slam door shutting...!

As Inuyasha and Brandon, walk into the room, everything seem quite.

My son, are you alright? Asks Izyoie. Yes, Mother i'm, Okay, Replied Inuyasha hugging her.

Why you, hugging him for, he's just the Servet helper, Spoke Rai. He's the prince, Says Rai pointing at, Brandon.

Who, told you that? Asks Inutaisho. As everyone, look at Brandon.  
You, mean Inuyasha's the prince, Says Rai. Yeah, and he's in love with Serena, Replied Aaron.

How come, she and Mina...! always gets the good ones...! Yelled Rai, going back into her room.

As Inuyasha, walk back into the front room, he only had, one question.

Where is Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Your, Daddy here, just ran her off, Replied Aaron crossing his arms.  
Inuyasha growled...! What, did you tell her? Asks Inuyasha.

It's is no, concerned about that girl, we shall return home, at once...! Yelled Inutaisho.  
I'm not leaving here without Serena, Spoke Inuyasha.

So you, do care for her? Asks Izyoie. Mother, I love her, Replied Inuyasha. Then, go after, her, Says Izyoie smiling.  
Inuyasha, ran out the door, His father was yelling like crazy.

Oh shut up, Inutaisho, can't you see, the boy is in love, Spoke Izyoie. getting him to shut up.

thanks for reading hope you like it.


	18. Chapter 18

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

outside.

Serena, was running though the, rain crying.  
Inuyasha, was looking everywhere, for her.

Stop...! Spoke Inuyasha. Serena...! Yelled out Inuyasha. Serena look, at him and designated to run, down the subway  
stairs to take a train.

I'll be fine, on my own, Says Inuyasha, running after her.

Serena, please...! I didn't mean to hurt you, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Well, at least, i who, gave me these, Spoke Serena taking the earnings off.  
Cause, you can keep them, I don't want them, and I don't want you, Says Serena, throwing them at Inuyasha.

As she walk, off into the next car train.

Serena, Serena...! Called out Inuyasha. Look, just leave me alone, Replied Serena angry.  
Serena, I love you, Spoke Inuyasha. What, about the girl...! your suppose, to Marry? Yelled Serena.  
I do, not love her, Why do you, think I came, to America, Spoke Inuyasha.

Yeah, your Father told me, to soil your royal oats...! Yelled Serena.  
No, I came to, America to find my, bride, to come to Queens to find you, Replied Inuyasha.

Why, did you, lie to me, why didn't you just, tell me that you were a, prince? Asks Serena. Because, I wanted you, to love  
me for who, I am not for what, I am, Replied Inuyasha. I'm not sure, who you are? Spoke Serena.

I am the man, you fell in love with, Says Inuyasha.  
It just, wouldn't work out, were two different, Your royal for god sakes, Replied Serena.  
You, want me, to renounce my thrown, fine I'll do it, Spoke Inuyasha.

Then, he began yelling it out, that he would renounce his thrown.

Does, this make you happy? Asks Inuyasha. Serena, didn't answer back, she look around, a few girls were saying yes.

I can't let you, do that, Spoke Serena. Look, I'm sorry, I can't, goodbye Inuyasha, Says Serena leaving, as the train,  
came to it stop.

thanks for reading hope you like it.


	19. Chapter 19

Coming to America

so let's continue, with where we left off at.

he next few, days went by, the family was heading home.  
Inuyasha, growled at his Father, saying he finally gets his wish, he would marry Kagome, and  
live forever broken hearted, His father never, wanted to hurt his son, like this.

Inside the limousine.

He still won't talk, to me, and now you, too are, not speaking to me, Spoke Inutaisho.  
I only want, my son to be happy, Spoke Izyoie.  
So do, i besides, it's out of are hands, the girl told him, No, Replied Inutaisho.  
Why, wouldn't she, after the way you, treated her, who could blame her, Says Izyoie.

Even if she, said yes, it's ageist, Tradition, Spoke Inutaisho. Well, it is a stupid, tradition, Replied Izyoie.  
Who am I, to change it? Asks Inutaisho. I thought you, were the king, Replied Izyoie.

As the weeks, played out, Inutaisho, made a secret run, back to America, he had a talk with Both, Aaron and Serena.  
He apologize, and Asks Serena, to reconsider marrying Inuyasha.

Meanwhile back to the castle.

As Inuyasha, stood on the alter, waiting.  
As He turn around, he was exciting Kagome, but that's not who was standing there in a beautiful grown.

Serena, What are, you doing here? Asks Inuyasha smiling. Your, Father came, to apologize to me, and ask that I, reconsider  
your offer, to become your bride, Replied Serena smiling. Inuyasha, turn too, look at his parents.

So do you, Serena Tuskino, take Prince Inuyasha, to become your husband, in sickness and in health,  
and forsaking all others, for as long as you should live as Queen? Asks the priest. I do, Replied Serena.

And Do you, Prince Take this woman as, your wife, to forever hold, forsaking all others, for as long as you,  
should live as King? Asks the priest. I do, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling.

As two, different crowns, were place a pond, there heads.

I give you, your new, King and Queen, You may now, Kiss your Bride, Spoke the priest.  
Kissing...! As They enjoyed that, they pulled apart, for air, and went to the great hall, for the party.

Congratulations, My Brother, I wish you, much happiness, Spoke Sango. Thank you, Sango, Replied Inuyasha.  
You, really did, catch a looker, Inuyasha, Spoke Miroku.

Well, Wish you, much happiness, Twin Sister, Says Mina, smiling. They, don't look like twins, Replied Takeshi.  
They are, though, Spoke Leeta, smiling. Hey, Inuyasha, Spoke Sammy.

Yeah, what's up little, brother? Asks Inuyasha. You, take good care, of my big, Sister, Okay, Replied Sammy.  
Don't worry, I will, Says Inuyasha,

As they were leaving.

Would you really, give all this up for me? Asks Serena.  
Do you, still want me too, cause we could give this all up right now, Spoke Inuyasha. Nan...! no way, Replied Serena smiling.

As a few, months, went by, Serena was heavily pregnant.

thanks for reading hope you like it. this is the last chapter for now, but don't worry I will add the, happy ending.


End file.
